


Doubled Back

by sea_side



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Higgs vs Higgs, I have weird ideas sometimes, Multi, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_side/pseuds/sea_side
Summary: Higgs shoots himself on the beach, so he won’t go insane.What ensues from that makes him think it was already too late.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Higgs had imagined the afterlife to be different, he immediately thought when the shot still echoed in his ears. He didn’t want to be insolent, but he didn’t expect to be lied down on a comfy mattress. He had reflexively curled his fingers into it when he had felt himself fall into the blackness. Soon after, he took his first breath after the shot and puzzled by that, he ripped his eyes open. It was revealed to him that he was indeed just lying in a bed, his heart pounding in his chest.  
He felt alive.

He jumped up and stared at the walls that surrounded him. He found that they looked very familiar. He walked over to a notice board and touched it's cold surface. It felt very real. Still confused, he stepped backwards and let his gaze wander over the widespread network that occupied the whole room. Notes, photos, ripped out pages of books, all combined to one big picture, a sign of his former enthusiastic self. He saw his plan, his faith, screaming at him from the walls. „Amelie, my lord and savior“, was smeared in black all over it. 

He backed away, feeling he was about to choke on the sight. It was nothing but a shameless lie. Why was he back here to look at it? Did Amelie send him here to be embarrassed for one last time? There was only one way to deal with her precious altar of lies. 

With a war cry, he jumped at his old plans, ripped the pages apart, pulled out the cord that was holding them together and tore the photos apart. Soon, there was nothing left of his great plan than crumbled pieces of paper on the ground. He found that this was really fun, so he eagerly continued his work with smashing everything he could find against the walls. 

He grabbed a knife that had lied on the table and started to slice wildly creative patterns into everything he could reach. He ran the knife over every writing he found, until they were barely readable. Finally, he slashed the paddings of the furniture like a furious killer who was searching for his victim that hid in the room somewhere. 

The only picture he left intact was one flyer with Fragile’s banner on it, which he placed right in the middle of the shredded board.  
When he didn’t find anything more to destroy, he leaned at the door and looked at his work with a satisfied grin. He had recreated the truth. Now he had to get out of here though, his past still choked him. 

By then he knew that he was in his Homo Demens quarters, so he expected the two guards already who patrolled the corridor. They saluted nervously. They probably heard the noise his little endeavor had caused. One of them however had the courage to approach him, even though cautiously, like Higgs was a wild animal.  
„Master Higgs…“  
„What?“ Higgs didn’t hide his annoyance. He only wanted to leave, this place was like a cord around his throat.  
„Forgive me asking but…don’t you…have a meeting now?"  
Higgs only stopped walking and kept looking straightforward. „The meeting is cancelled,“ he decided, „be a good boy and give the word, alright?“  
„Yes, sir.“ And so he walked away and Higgs could continue his slow escape.

When the guard reached the meeting room and went inside, he came upon a big surprise. The assembly was complete and everyone seemed to listen to Higgs, who he had just interrupted in mid sentence.  
„Master…Master Higgs? You…changed your mind?“, he stuttered into the awkward silence. He definitely didn’t appreciate this kind of humor. The look Higgs gave him also sent a cold shiver down his spine.  
„Would you excuse me just a minute?“, his master said and walked out, his devastated guard following him. 

„How long have you been my guard now?“, he asked sharply.  
„For about five years, sir,“ his guard replied in a meek tone.  
„And in all that time you didn’t notice how much I hate it to be interrupted?“  
„You..you left me no choice, sir.“  
He saw his master was slightly irritated by his guard’s candor.  
„Explain,“ he ordered.  
The guard assumed that this was some drill he didn’t understand yet.

„Just a minute ago you walked out of your quarters and told me that the meeting is cancelled and ordered me to give the word,“ he repeated what happened.  
His master’s irritation turned into fury.  
„I’ve been here for 20 minutes,“ he snapped. „You’re telling me that you let someone break into my room and let him go afterwards?“  
„He…he looked exactly like you sir,“ the guard whimpered, still hoping this was some kind of cruel joke.  
His master processed this information for a second before he yelled. „What are you waiting for? Seal the doors and find the man!“

Higgs was about to reach the entrance hall when he heard the alarm. With multiple loud crashes the doors got sealed and soon the room was flooded by Homo Demens that blocked the exit with their guns ready. Higgs watched this show with amusement and surprise. Without any fear, he approached the armed men.  
„May I politely ask you what this fuss is about?“

Ruyther stepped forward. He was one of his most trusted men. A sign that this was a rather serious matter. „I apologize, but the order came directly from…Master Higgs,“ he said knitting his brows.  
Higgs looked at him with an innocent expression.  
„Oh, did it?“, he asked in fake surprise. „Don’t you think I should know about this then?“  
Ruyther replied with a concerned expression. „It says we have an intruder, a doppelganger, to be precise.“  
Higgs couldn’t believe his ears. What was that shit now?

„A doppelganger, eh?“, he repeated and stroked his chin seemingly deep in thoughts. „Hmm…I wonder what gave him this idea? I hope he’s not completely unguarded now and walking around in our headquarters…“  
„Of course not,“ the other man said in a factual tone. „He’s just as guarded as you are, but also a whole unity has confirmed his identity.“  
„What?“, Higgs blurted out. „You can’t be fucking serious! I’m here! Ruyther, it’s me! Look at me!“  
Ruyther eyed the other man’s face under the hood for a while until he answered: „You’re looking…different to me, sir…“.  
That caused the men around him to tense.

„What do you mean?“ Higgs’ voice was menacingly quiet. He also fought the urge to take off the hood but he would never expose his face like that.  
„You’re looking…a bit younger…“, his guard stuttered.  
Higgs laughed. „Oh, thank you“, he said with a charming smile. „You always find an occasion to flatter me, don’t you? But now I need to go, if you don’t mind.“  
He walked towards the men but he only ended up with seven guns now aiming at him directly. Holding up his hands in fake surrender he stepped backwards again. „Aren’t you guys on edge today?,“ he snapped.

„You don’t seem to be very interested in that intruder…“, Ruyther observed warily.  
Higgs sighted and wiped his forehead.  
He knew Ruyther had a point. He would be eager to find this impertinent imposter if he wasn’t actually dead. He just shot himself minutes ago, he found that was enough shit to deal with for one day.  
„I’m busy…“, he said in annoyance, „just arrest him, ask him who he’s working for and do your usual routine…I’ll be back soon.“  
His guard didn’t give up. 

„Sir, you need to give us a sign. A short demonstration of your powers would be enough,“ he offered sternly and his men shrank behind him. His powers were the last thing any of the Homo Demens wanted to be demonstrated. Especially not when Higgs was in a bad mood like now.

Higgs however realized what he had been missing the entire time. Ever since the beach, to be clear. When Amelie left him, she had taken her powers with her, so Higgs had been powerless when Fragile granted him the opportunity to kill himself and he was still powerless now. He closed his eyes, a reaction to compensate his embarrassment. If he ever met that bitch Amelie again, he would drown her in her own ocean. 

But he wouldn’t let her break him this time. He would play along as far as necessary but he won’t be her pawn.

The guards that had stared at Higgs in horror relaxed again when he opened his eyes and nothing bad happened.  
„Alright, you got me,“ he sighted. „Let’s look at my imposter with his incredible powers. Can’t wait to meet him.“  
„I’m sorry for all of this,“ Ruyther said in all honesty.  
Higgs eyed him and his sarcasm turned into sympathy.  
„It’s not your fault…you’re just being careful…“

He turned around and let himself be walked off along the hallways. He didn’t look forward to this at all. He was afraid to be exposed by some tar wizard, some level 2 or 3 who could summon little tar drops and faint shadows that looked like a BT for someone who had no clue what they really looked like. And Higgs couldn’t prove him wrong. What a shitty day.

He was glad that the imposter was at least indeed guarded. His office now was crowded with Demens who gathered around the guy. What Higgs didn’t notice was that all of them stared at him in surprise and then looked back at the other one who stood by the desk, trying to find a difference between them. When Higgs saw that the imposter was standing by his desk like he owned this place and was also turning his back on him he rolled his eyes. He noticed that he was wearing an actually very accurate remake of his own outfit too.

„You’ve been very impolite,“ the imposter greeted him with a voice that sounded alarmingly similar to Higgs’, maybe darker. „You didn’t even introduce yourself. Instead you invaded my private quarters and made quite a mess in them. You also seem to be not very intelligent, because you left a sign of who supposedly sent you quite plain to see. Tell me, what am I supposed to do with you?“

„Turn around, you clown, and show me your face,“ Higgs snarled back.  
The room fell silent. Everyone seemed to fear the reaction of the guy by the desk.  
„Again you’re impolite,“ he stated, shaking his head. „I don’t tolerate this behavior. Sherkoff, teach him.“ He gave a sign and one man stepped forward and approached Higgs with a sternly look.  
Higgs straightened himself and followed the man with his eyes. Another one who had known him for years and didn’t recognize him now. The other man held the gaze, even though he saw into the same eyes his master had.  
„Are we doing this?“, Higgs asked defiantly but also with curiosity.  
The slap he received was much weaker than the man could manage.

„I know you can do better than that,“ the imposter promptly said.  
Higgs now looked rather amused. He had never wished to be slapped by his men but he could appreciate a good comedy. When Sherkoff hesitated again, Higgs whispered to him in a friendly way. „C’mon, just do it, we don’t want to make this guy mad, don’t we?“ He winked and tilted his head to the side. „I’ve been veeery impolite...“  
The next slap jerked his head to the side and he fell heavy into the arms of the guards behind him.  
„Good,“ said the voice by the desk. „Now one more time, just to make sure he gets the message.“

Higgs chuckled, even though his face burned. He lifted himself up and offered the other cheek without protest. The third slap sent him flying to the other side. Struggling up, he saw Sherkoff walk away. His punishment was over.  
„I give you a second chance to change your tone, intruder. Just try to mind your words this time. I understand that you’re rather - simple minded.“  
Higgs shook his head at that insult. This guy had some nerves. But he had made the message quite clear. His men obeyed him for whatever reason and he had no powers. Time to play along then.

„I…thank you for your patience“, Higgs sounded as submissive as he could. „Please accept my apologies and let me show you my respect by falling on my knees before you.“  
„That’s much better…however your offer means that my men have to release you. I hope that you won’t try anything funny out of your mere simplicity. I’d rather not hurt you more.“  
„I won’t try anything, sir,“ Higgs pleaded with a clear innocent voice.  
The imposter gave a sign and the guards let go off Higgs, who just as promised sank down on his knees and bowed his head.  
Finally, the imposter turned around and came closer.

„See, it’s not that hard to teach even the most stubborn specimen some manners. It only takes patience and a strong hand…“ He concentrated his attention to his men for a second and that was all the time Higgs needed to strike. The knife that once had carved his walls now sliced through the thick material of the other man’s suit. Warm blood sprayed out of it and covered Higgs in bright red drops when he led the knife from the bottom to the top up to the imposter’s chest. Soon, his eyes wandered to the other man’s face and the sight made him cry out in shock.  
He saw himself, with distorted features, dead eyes staring into his own, his body slashed and bleeding out. When the corpse hit the ground he realized he had just killed himself once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Higgs would’ve remained forever like this, staring at his dead self, but unfortunately he was surrounded by guards who gradually set themselves in motion and came uncomfortably close. Higgs woke up and tensed at the sight. He didn’t want to give in yet, even though he wished profoundly for this absurd dream to end.   
But honestly, when did he ever really get his will, he asked himself looking at the armed men around him.   
That’s what he thought.

He saw Sherkoff step forward again, who still looked quite composed despite everything. Well, he always kept his cool, that was what Higgs appreciated about him the most. But now it seemed to be a disadvantage. He could well do without a second round of slaps.

Sherkoff however was still undecided about who of them was the real one, or if both of them were fake or even both of them real. He had heard so many rumors about Higgs, and his master didn’t bother to clarify anything. The more obscure the truth became the more he enjoyed it. Sherkoff would’ve even believed without protest that there were two of them. But now he’d see the shock in the other man’s eyes and heard him scream. It was obvious that he didn’t expect to meet a copy of himself and that militated for him. Then again, the fact that he never used any of his infamous powers made him look like he was fake. Everything was possible.

With a gesture he ordered his men to keep Higgs in check. The gaze the man gave him showed that he was still suffering from the shock.  
„Only a safety measure,“ Sherkoff assured him as if they would continue a conversation. „I have to arrest you until there’s proof of your true identity. We will find out in one or two hours anyway.“  
Higgs felt relieved but also surprised.  
„How so?“, he asked while being lead off by his own men for the second time.  
„Master Higgs is a repatriate.“ Sherkoff eyed him suspiciously. „Didn’t you know?“  
Higgs stared straightforward. „But of course,“ he answered quietly.

Bit by bit, it dawned on him what this new game was about, even though it didn’t make any sense. But he shouldn’t wonder. He had seen so many disturbing things, he should’ve lost the ability to wonder long ago.  
Standing in front of the cell that was supposed to be his new home, he turned back to Sherkoff.  
„I hope your security measure doesn’t forbid me to eat.“  
„Of course not.“

Last meal, he thought, as the heavy cell door snapped shut behind him. At least this room was now much more comfortable than his own completely destroyed quarters. With a wide grin, he imagined the stupid expression of his doppelganger as he discovered this chaos. And how angry he must’ve been too. It was still so much fun to fuck up someone’s day, even though in this case he would pay for it.

Sprawling out on the cot, he asked himself if he was a repatriate. He had never tried to find out and despite his low DOOMs level he had never died before either. It was impossible that Sherkoff knew more about this than himself, and still he seemed rather used to the fact that Higgs was immortal. That explained why he was so cool about all of this.  
So he couldn’t be their true Higgs. Simple as that. He hated the thought, every fiber of his brain strove against it. And still…it was the only solution. 

Nervously, he wriggled about on the hard cot. He wasn’t exactly overanxious to meet his fuming mad doppelganger again and taste his whole arsenal of cruelties. He knew what he could do after all.  
He closed his eyes, trying to reconnect with Amelie for one last time but he only sensed how depressingly empty he was. Useless. That why he had shot himself. Was this supposed to be the afterlife? Just another game and new hopeless struggles? He sighted.  
His devotional silence was disturbed as the door opened creaking and someone came in. It was Ruyther, who served him his last meal in person. Looking at the opened door he felt assaulted by the urge to escape, but it would look like a confession. In addition, he wouldn’t come very far, he knew these quarters were efficiently guarded and he didn’t even have his knife anymore. It was stuck in the ribcage of his very powerful and dangerous doppelganger, he reminded himself. He should stop thinking about this because it felt worse every time he did.

He rather looked at the pizza his guard was serving. It smelled delicious. At least he and his doppelganger had the same sense of taste.  
„This is exactly what I need right now,“ he sighted, darting at the pizza. When he picked up a slice he saw Ruyther was still there.  
„Now, what is it?“, Higgs asked warily.  
Ruyther turned his gaze away. „I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. I only want to be sure that it suits your taste.“

Higgs rolled his eyes and took a bite. It was the only good thing about this shitty day. Leaning back at the cold metal wall behind him he tried to focus on nothing but the culinary revelation he was holding in his hand right now. But his guard didn’t move. Higgs waved his hand as if he was shooing a fly away. „It’s delicious, you can go now,“ he dismissed him.  
„That’s odd,“ Ruyther commented, „you usually start with the crust…“

An awkward silence ensued in which Higgs stopped in his tracks and stared at Ruyther in disbelief while his guard eyed him with an inscrutable look.  
„It could be just a cruel joke of course,“ he went on and laughed affectedly.  
Higgs only managed a cramped grimace.  
„I leave you alone now,“ Ruyther announced, implying a bow.  
Finally, Higgs thought, as the door slammed shut again.  
He shook his head in disgust. Eating the crust first…Can’t his doppelganger do anything right?

Higgs had some time left to eat and fret about his double’s pizza habits until the cell door opened once more. This time it was a more unpleasant encounter. His cell was invaded by Homo Demens, ungently pulling him from the cot and shoving him outside. A bit over-exaggerated, Higgs found being completely unarmed. The humiliation didn’t end there though. They ripped his clothes off, especially his precious black and golden cape. They left him bare feet with his pants on, so he looked like a kidnapped porter more than anything. Then they plunged his head in ice cold water and wiped his face with a towel until they had removed every sign of the god particle. In mirror he could see the outcome of their efforts, his blank face and ruffled hair. Vandalized like that, he was  
tied up on a table. Well improvised, Higgs thought bitterly. Go ahead then.

The great entrance of his doppelganger wasn’t long in coming. Higgs was already shaking from the cold.  
„Surprised to see me?“  
Higgs felt the chill in his voice altogether with the amusement.  
„No“, he admitted rather tonelessly, „I’ve been spoilered.“  
„So you know that killing me was incredibly stupid.“  
Higgs only made an approving and also a calamity apprehending noise.  
His double looked very content.

„Poor Fragile“, he sighted full of fake pity and touched Higgs’ face gently with one finger to turn him around. „She must’ve had high hopes of you.“  
Higgs turned his face quickly to escape his double’s eerie touch, but he held the gaze.  
„Why Fragile?“  
The other man let his hand float over Higgs’ cheek for a while before he let it sink, looking at Higgs like a predator at his prey.  
„Your first bad mistake,“ he said and held out his hand to a guard next to him, who gave him a piece of paper that seemed to be very interesting. He inspected it before he held it towards Higgs.  
„Any familiar?“  
Higgs took a deep breath. His altar of truth, completely misunderstood.  
„This doesn’t mean anything,“ he hissed.  
„Oh, really?“ his double sounded rather unconvinced. „You broke into my room, destroyed everything thoroughly, didn’t spare any of my carefully arranged plans but this…“, he seemed to brood over it, „…you place it directly in the center of my board, plain in sight for everyone coming in…“  
Higgs pressed his eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening.

„It’s a message,“ the other man concluded.  
It is, Higgs agreed in his thoughts. But now for you. Although…  
„You take it the wrong way,“ he blurted out.  
It was indeed pleasant to see the wary look his double gave him.  
He came uncomfortably close to him again and whispered near his ear.  
„How am I supposed to take it then?“  
„Gotta find out yourself,“ he hissed.  
His double smiled baring his teeth.  
„No,“ he stated, „I don’t“

With a loud noise, Higgs hit the table with the back of his head.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid…why did he have to play the prophet of doom just now, of all times? It must’ve been a force of habit.


End file.
